Squirrelflight X Leafpool (Warrior Cats Mating)
by IvyPelt6909
Summary: Squirrelflight and Leafpool get dirty as Squirrelflight shows Leafpool some naughty tricks.


**Squirrelflight X Leafpool**

**By IvyPelt6909**

It was night when the Thunderclan medicine cat Leafpool woke up. She noticed Squirrelflight was in the medicine den. Before Leafpool spoke, Squirrelflight beckoned with her tail as a signal to follow her.

Leafpool obeyed and followed Squirrelflight to a part of the forest.

"What do you want, Squirrelflight?" Leafpool asked.

"Well I was just wondering if you could lay down for me, belly up." Leafpool did as Squirrelflight said, and she was still wondering what that crazy cat was going to do.

Without warning, Squirrelflight held down Leafpool. "What's going on?" Leafpool said, panicking.

"Don't worry, sis, I won't try to hurt you." Squirrelflight replied.

She began to lick Leafpool's upper belly, and slowly started going down. Leafpool had a feeling she knew what was happening. Squirrelflight got where she was licking around Leafpool's core. Leafpool grinned. Squirrelflight began to lick Leafpool's soft, pink, warm, core. "Squirrelflight!" Leafpool moaned in pleasure. Squirrelflight began licking slowly up and down the warm pink flesh. Squirrelflight hit Leafpool's sweet spot, and Leafpool groaned in pleasure. "Squirrelflight... Oh squirrelflight don't stop doing this! It feels...Amazing!"

"I learned how to do this when I watched Firestar and Sandstorm." Squirrelflight said to her as she continued licking Leafpool's wet core. Squirrelflight stuck her tongue inside of Leafpool, and started to pad her tongue against the walls of Leafpool's insides. Squirrelflight dug her tongue in and out of Leafpool's vagina. "Mmmmmmmm... Leafpool you taste so good..." Squirrelflight said to Leafpool, pleased.

Squirrelflight then stopped licking Leafpool's wet, sweet, core. "Your turn, sis!" Chirped Squirrelflight. Leafpool looked at her sister shyly. "I don't know how to do this well, but I'll try..." She quietly said to Squirrelflight.

Squirrelflight willingly Layed down on her back, and spreading her legs apart. Leafpool got down and started to press her tongue and swirl it around Squirrelflight's core. Leafpool's tongue started to roll up and down Squirrelflight's already wet core. "My, my, Squirrelflight. You're so wet..." Leafpool said. Leafpool then licked Squirrelflight's clit, and Leafpool's tongue rapidly went up and down onto the clit. Squirrelflight let out a large moan of pleasure. "Ohhh Leafpool! Keep licking my clit it feels so good!" Leafpool licked Squirrelflight's clit for a little more, then stopped to plunge her tongue into Squirrelflight's tight vagina. "Mmmm! Leafpool I'm gonna cum!" She moaned. Squirrelflight bit her lip as Leafpool went faster and deeper. Semen started leaking out of Squirrelflight's core. Leafpool licked up the great tasting sticky milk-like substance.

Squirrelflight jumped back up. "Open your mouth and stick out your tongue." She ordered. Leafpool opened her mouth, tongue out. Squirrelflight drew closer and started wrapping her tongue around Leafpool's. Squirrelflight stepped back, saliva dripping from both mouths of the cats. They both embraced again, and started to play around with each other's tongues. Leafpool had an idea.

"Squirrelflight I have another thing we can do!" Leafpool said, excited.

"What is it?" Squirrelflight asked, wiping the saliva off her mouth.

"I think it would just feel amazing when we do this!" Leafpool said, pinning Squirrelflight down. "Go ahead baby, do it!" Squirrelflight said. Leafpool exposed Squirrelflight's core. "Oh are we doing what I think we are?" Squirrelflight chimed. Leafpool nodded, and began to rub her core against Squirrelflight's. _I knew it!_ Squirrelflight thought to herself. They rubbed each other's cores faster, and morely on the clit. "Mmmmm! Squirrelflight...! Squirrelflight...!" Moaned Leafpool. "Leafpool... Mmmmmm! Ohhhh that feels just so good!" Groaned Squirrelflight. Then suddenly Leafpool yowled. "Baby I'm going to cum!" "So am I!" A few seconds later both of the she-cats cummed in each other's cores. Dawn almost arrived.

"We better get back to camp before anyone catches us." Warned Squirrelflight. Leafpool agreed, and they both stood up. Semen was trickling down Leafpool's hindleg, but then quickly licked it up. The two sisters touched noses. "Don't tell a single soul about this, love!" Leafpool said. "Yeah, and we're going to have to do this tomorrow." Squirrelflight said, agreeing to Leafpool.

The two cats arrived before anyone woke up.

First fanfiction I ever made. Hope you like it, please no hate! ;) if you don't like it then just ignore it.


End file.
